


Protector

by TerraZeal



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Child Abuse, Non-Graphic Underage Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Darion Mograine is abused by his brother daily, and held up to impossible standards by his father. After a particularly brutal beating from Renault, he finds himself in the home of Tirion Fordring, an exiled paladin he feels an odd connection to. Semi-AU. Some slash. Suicidal/depressed Darion, abusive Renault. Tirion/Darion slash. CONSENSUAL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

_**AN:**  AU, but tries to be mostly loyal to World of Warcraft. Renault/Whitemane sex mentioned. One-sided Renault/Balnazzar lust (yes, really). Iydallus is the name of Darion's Deathcharger. You can see it stabled with Tirion's mount (Mirador) at the Argent Vanguard in game. Years of abuse at his brother's hands has left Darion depressed and almost broken by the age of thirteen. He desperately seeks a way out. Suicidal thoughts, physical, and verbal abuse warning. Attempted murder. Darion is...not right in this story, if that even does it justice. Some...slightly disturbing...Tirion/Darion slash hinted at. VERY slight, since Darion is only 13 and Tirion is late 50s. Don't read if slight mention of this odd relationship will disturb you. Also slight slash after the time skip._

_**Protector** _

Darion Mograine's muscles ached. It was his brother's fault. As soon as their father went out on some 'mission', Darion was left in the 'care' of Renault. Renault made him do all the chores, collect firewood, chop it, even hunt for food sometimes. His brother did it on purpose.

They had  _servants_ for such a task! At least they had ever since Alexandros had become Highlord. Before, they had just lived on a farm. Still did, actually, but the farm was larger, and had farmhands and servants. Renault sent the servants on vacation whenever father left. He claimed it was what Alexandros wanted. That he wanted his sons to learn responsibility.

The only one actually doing any work was Darion, however. Renault did nothing but sit in his room and hit objects (or Darion) or fuck Sally Whitemane in their dad's bed. The moans and shouts of that stupid woman kept him up at night. He was quite tired of hearing her shout 'Arise, my champion!' at the top of her lungs, while moaning Renault's name.

He had started sleeping in the stables. It was cold, but at least it was quiet, and the horses would keep him warm, and sometimes Renault would forget he existed and leave him alone for a few hours when he was done with Sally. The horses were a lot nicer than his abusive elder brother.

He liked his own horse best. It had been a gift from his father on his last birthday. His thirteenth. It was more of a pony than a horse at the moment. Still, it was a very lovely stallion. He'd named the young horse Iydallus. He had no idea what it meant, but he had seen the name in a book he'd read and liked it well enough. Iydallus had sleek black fur with a white stripe in his mane.

Currently, Darion was brushing Iydallus. It was dark and cold in the stables, and the smooth, stroking motion of brushing the horse's mane warmed him a bit and made him feel less lonely. The horse nudged him a bit, as if asking him to stop brushing and go to sleep. Iydallus did that a lot. Almost as if he were trying to be the brother Renault wasn't. Darion almost laughed. A _horse_ was a better brother than Renault.

He obeyed the horse's nudging and stopped brushing. Using the stallion's warm, sturdy back as a cushion, Darion tried to fall asleep. He couldn't hear the pounding and moaning that was likely going on in the house, but the hay was smelly and itched, so it was still hard to get to sleep.  _Anything is better than listening to THAT. Even if I have to sleep in manure._ He clenched his teeth and tried to force himself to go to sleep.

He hated waking up, though. It meant more torment. More beatings from Renault. More chores. More pain. Sometimes he wished he wouldn't wake up. It would make things easier, at least for his brother, who hated him so much.

Renault was already in the Silver Hand. Already a paladin. Darion hated the Light. What kind of Light would let such a person enter it's ranks? Darion used to want to be a paladin. He remembered the meeting when his father and a gathering of other members of the Silver Hand had created that sword, the coveted Ashbringer.

Renault's eyes were filled with more lust for that sword than for Sally, Darion thought. Renault wanted to wield the Ashbringer so badly he probably made Sally call him that in bed. Darion snorted. Although he was only thirteen, he knew about sex. He knew about lust. He'd never experienced it himself, at least not yet, but what he saw in Renault's eyes when the Ashbringer was around could only be described as lust.

Darion sighed and nuzzled against Iydallus. The horse snorted into his hair. He prayed to the Light he held in such contempt that he wouldn't wake up in the morning. At least his dreams were silent, peaceful. There was something in his dreams that was always just out of reach.

It was warm and peaceful, and he wanted it more than anything. As much as he ran, as much as he tried to reach it, he couldn't. As soon as it would be within reach, he would wake up, or be woken up. Maybe tonight he could reach it...Darion finally drifted into sleep, chasing the nameless thing.

A sharp pain jolted him awake. He still hadn't managed to find whatever he was looking for in his dreams. Oh well. He doubted he ever would. The pain was from sword pommel that Renault had used to wake him. Darion stifled his gasp of pain. It would only egg Renault on. Still, a direct blow to the head...it could have killed him, if Renault had hit harder.

Renault kicked Darion in the ribs. They were already so bruised that it didn't make much difference. "Wake up, you useless little shit. We're going on a little trip today. I won't have _you,_ " there was so much hatred in Renault's voice it made Darion shiver, "ruin it. Get. Up!" Renault grabbed Darion's arm, almost pulling it out of socket as he yanked him to his feet.

Darion couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain.

"You sissy. What kind of warrior will you make, if you can't stand a little pain? Hurry up. Mount that useless horse of yours, if you even know how, and follow me." Darion always obeyed Renault, despite not wanting to. Despite being scared of him. His father always told him to listen to his big brother, and Darion was a good son.

He trembled as he saddled Iydallus.  _I wish you would just take me and run away. Then I couldn't say I ran away on my own. I could say you did it if father ever found me and asked. I wouldn't be a bad son. I don't want to disappoint father._ He mounted Iydallus and followed Renault out of the stables. Renault's horse was pure white, outfitted with red designs, chased with what Darion suspected was real gold.

He didn't know where Renault got the horse. Only that their father had been angry when Renault had brought it home, claiming that it had been a gift from someone powerful. It looked like the outfit Sally liked to wear when she was alone with Renault. Red and gold.

"What are you staring at, useless whelp? Admiring my horse, no doubt. Gorgeous, unlike your piece of shit. Mine was from someone truly powerful. Father says he bought yours off a dirty beggar who lived on the river." Renault laughed.

Darion felt a flare of rage, but suppressed it. Rage at the insult to Iydallus, not himself. He was used to being insulted. His horse was wonderful. Kind, loving, everything his brother was not.

"I was just thinking how your horse reminds me of Sally. Both are lovely." Darion tried kindness, words he didn't mean, but hoped his brother accepted them and would not beat him.

Renault glared at him steadily. "Hmmph. You are a little idiot. I don't know why father bothered to save you. If it were me, I would have dumped you in the river. Follow me. Perhaps you'll earn your right to live at some point." Renault spurred his horse on, faster than Darion thought Iydallus was capable of following.

_Please, Iydallus! Keep up with him! If you don't, he'll hurt me!_ He silently pleaded with his horse. His horse didn't look like much compared to Renault's glowing beast. If it was true that his had indeed come from a dirty beggar, it likely would never have much potential as a true mount. Iydallus kept surprising pace with Renault's horse, thankfully, trotting only slightly behind the large white stallion.

Renault followed the river outside their home. Darion thought the river was lovely. Peaceful. Renault always told Darion how much he wished father had drowned him when he'd been born. Darion didn't think it would have been a bad idea.

It would have been nice to live in the river. Forever. No Renault beating him whenever father wasn't around. No being frightened of shadows, of twitching at the slightest movement, at loud noises, looking around corners, dreading his own brother's presence.

The river seemed so preferable to all that...

"That should have been your home. Rotting with the fish and the shit." Renault's sneering voice.

Darion almost fell off his horse. It had been so quiet. Darion said nothing, just followed Renault. He wondered where they were going. He didn't dare ask. It might make Renault actually try to drown him. He clutched Iydallus' mane in his sweaty hands, trying to stop the shaking caused by his brother's voice.

They rode for a long time, so long that it was almost dark by the time Renault decided to stop. Darion was exhausted, and so was his horse. Neither had ever rode this far, this long, before. Renault wasn't even sweating. Apparently, they had reached their destination. The river started here, up on the mountain that blocked their path at last. There was nothing here.

Darion looked around. It  _was_ some type of clearing. Almost unnatural, man-made perhaps. A small shack built against the mountain was further up in the clearing. It looked abandoned, dilapidated. A wild horse grazed outside the hut. It was a large, chestnut stallion with white 'socks' from what Darion could tell. It was a lovely sight. He had never seen a wild horse before, especially not in the Plaguelands. It looked so peaceful, but so out of place...

So transfixed by the sight of the wild horse was he, that he didn't notice Renault until he felt the blow to his spine. He screamed. "Renault! What-! You...you brought me here to kill me, didn't you? So far away so father wouldn't feel it!" He tried to get up, but another blow brought him to his knees again. Iydallus whinnied and kicked. He was too small, and barely dented Renault's heavy plate.

The elder Mograine brother slammed his shield into the smaller horse's skull with a crack. Iydallus fell to the ground. Darion screamed again, tears streaming. He didn't care if he died, but why Iydallus? Why kill the innocent animal? "Leave him alone! You don't hate him, you hate me!"

"Yes! Yes, I hate you!" Renault kicked his younger brother again, grinning savagely as he heard several ribs crack this time. "Father loves you so much. I don't know  _why._ What does he see in you, you useless, pathetic piece of hippogryph shit! I've hated you since the day you were born. When mother died because of you. You ripped her life out of her, and you were never sorry!"

_I'm dead. I can't even move. Why doesn't he just kill me? Why drag it out with even more abuse? I've heard this, and worse. He's hurt my body like this and worse. Just stop it and kill me. Kill me and let me go. Let the pain finally stop._ Renault's shield came down, crushing Darion's arm with the ferocity behind the blow.

"Mother should be here today. Not you. You should never have been born. You know it too, don't you? You know you're not supposed to be alive. I'll only be happy when you're dead. I can't live, I can't have a life, while you're still here! You're an abomination. I saw you. You were dead, and you came back. You're just like them. The things we fight against. Father can't see it, but I can. I just want to return you to your people. Scourge." Renault hauled Darion up with a free hand.

"I'm going to drown you here, put an end to  _this_ bit of filth tainting our land. I'll tell father we went hunting and there was an accident. You fell in the river and I couldn't save you. Or you fell off your weak horse. I haven't decided which. No one will find your body. No one will mourn you except father, and even then it won't be for long. I'm the rightful heir to the Ashbringer. I'm the heir of Mograine, not you." He dragged the boy's beaten body to the river.

Darion felt the icy cold close over him, swirl around his wounds, soothe the bruises. He coughed, but only sucked in more water.  _I wish he had just stuck me with his sword or hit me with the shield. Being drowned isn't how I wanted to die. I just wanted it to be fast and peaceful._ Darkness was closing in, but not fast enough. Suffocating wasn't an easy way to die. It wasn't fast. His lungs ached.  _Please. Take me, darkness. End this. I want to die. Please._

There was a loud sound, screaming, Darion's head was no longer submerged, but he still couldn't breathe. Too much water. Too long under. Darkness at last started to close in. The heaviness he felt in his breast wasn't due to Renault's grip any more, but the ache of suffocation. His eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was Renault's face, full of rage and hatred.

The dream was the same. He was chasing the same thing he always had. It was closer this time, a spark of light now a brilliant orb. His soul ached to reach it. It was something more. Something he needed. He reached, but the orb flew away again.  _Come back! Please!_

He lunged for the orb, finally connecting with it. Overwhelming heat, almost burning. He held back a scream. His eyes flew open, the candles on the wall nearly blinding him in the darkness.

He gasped. What the...? Where was he? Was he dead? Renault...Iydallus...that light. His heart was pounding steadily in his chest. His body felt...light. Energetic. His crushed arm was completely healed, his ribs and legs no longer ached. It was as if something had completely restored his battered body, taken away the years of bruises and abuse.

This could only be death. He'd never felt like this in life. Darion had never been so...so... _free of pain._ That was what this feeling was. No pain. He cried, tears of relief. It was over at long last. The abuse, the pain, the insults.

"Does it still hurt, boy? I was sure I'd healed you up quite well." A gruff male voice, not Renault's, caused Darion to nearly fall off whatever he was lying on.

"Wha-? I'm dead. Please tell me this is death at last. It doesn't hurt. I'm crying because it doesn't hurt. I-I've never felt like this before. Where am I? Is this...the afterlife?" Darion tried to see the man who had spoken, but the candles weren't bright enough. The man was standing in the shadows.

The man laughed. It was an almost hoarse sound, as if he weren't used to laughing, or using his voice at all. "Afterlife? If so, some afterlife it is! No, boy, you're alive, and safe, for now. May I ask what you did at such a young age to attract the ire of a paladin? By the way, the black horse, is he yours?"

Darion blinked. He wasn't dead like he'd hoped. How come his body wasn't aching then? Wait, the black horse? Iydallus was alive. Darion felt relief mingled with regret that he himself was still alive.

"Yes. His name is Iydallus. He was a gift from my father." He didn't try to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Why am I alive? I'm supposed to be dead. I wanted to die. The paladin was just granting my request."

He lied. He didn't want to get Renault in trouble with father. Father would think he was lying anyway, if he told him that Renault had tried to murder him. His nightmare wasn't over, after all, unless he could convince this stranger to kill him.

"Your horse, eh? You're Darion Mograine. I thought you looked familiar. Your father bought that horse off of me. He's one of Mirador's get. Mirador is my stallion, the chestnut outside. You might have saw him." The stranger lit one of the torches near himself, finally casting light on the rest of the small shack.

It was dark outside the shack. Moonlight streamed through the windows. Both moons were full, Darion noticed. His father had always told him that meant wolves were more likely to attack, that they could turn him into something like themselves. Or was that worgs? He had no idea. That was why he had never been allowed outside at night. Renault always went out, though.

Darion glanced around the small building. He was lying on what appeared to be the only piece of furniture in the house, if it could be called that. The 'bed' was two thick pieces of wood elevated off the floor by several large rocks, covered with a threadbare 'sheet' of linen. His back would likely have ached from lying on it if he hadn't been used to so much more pain than simple aches from sleeping oddly.

The man was old, his face lined and tired looking. He had long, silver hair and a beard and faintly tanned skin, covered in what looked like very old scars. If it weren't for the eyes, Darion might have considered him too old to be living alone. His eyes were an electric green that almost seemed to glitter in the torchlight, almost unearthly, inhuman, perhaps. Still, there was something comforting in his presence. Darion had never felt safer than he did now, with this old stranger with the odd eyes.

"Well? Do I frighten you, child? I'm sorry if I did. I am an exile. Not 'fit' to live in society anymore." He laughed. "I used to be a paladin. Uther Lightbringer himself stripped me of my title. Does it make you feel safe, knowing this? You can leave, you know. You're healed. Go. I'm not fit company for the son of the Highlord."

Darion tried to remember this man's name. He'd heard the story about the traitor-paladin from his father, but couldn't remember his name for the life of him. It didn't matter. Maybe since he was a traitor he wouldn't have any qualms about killing him if he just asked.

"Why did you heal me? I wanted to die. Take it back. The healing. I'm sure you won't care if you end my life. Who would know? Would you care?" Darion stood up. His legs felt stronger than they ever had. Damn this ex-paladin. How dare he take away Darion's chance at death, when he had been closer than ever before.

"I'd never kill you. I would probably kill that other paladin, however. Attempting to kill a child...that is a vile and unforgivable crime. Pity he ran as soon as he saw me." The ex-paladin's tone was still bland and almost bored.

"I told you, stupid old man. I asked him to kill me. I want to die. Haven't you ever wanted to die? Hasn't life ever been so horrible, so awful, that the end could be the only way out?" Darion stifled tears.

The old man sat down on an unstable looking wooden chair he'd pulled into the light.

"Oh yes. I've felt that way several times. I have come to realize that such a course of action is beyond me, however."

"Afraid to take your own life? You're old. Surely you could just wait outside until the Scourge or the plagued wildlife takes you." Darion was bitter. This old man...irritating, but...what? He couldn't explain why he hadn't run, when the old man told him to. He apparently wasn't planning on killing him, despite being a traitor to the Order of the Silver Hand.

"Tried it. Tried drowning too. If the Light won't take you, you can't go, no matter how hard you try. I don't know why you want to die, but if you're still here, there's a reason for it, Darion. By the way, do you even know who I am?" He almost sounded amused.

"No. I've seen you before, but I can't remember your name. Weren't you one of the men who helped my father create the crystal he used to make that accursed weapon?" Darion hated the Ashbringer. That sword was the bane of his existence. He hated it. It was why Renault was so awful. It was why his father was always gone. Hell, maybe it was why his mother had died, even though it was found after her death.

"My name is Tirion Fordring. Yes, I did help bless the crystal your father had the dwarves forge into Ashbringer. I was the one who told your father it's name. Would you care for some refreshment? I'm afraid I don't have anything as fancy as dwarf ale or wine. Just water." Tirion was being kind. Why? What could the old man get from being kind to him?

"Do you want money? What can I give you to make you kill me? Or let me go. Let me do it myself. Please." He was only thirteen, but surely he could outrun an old man if he had to. He was crying again. His head ached from crying so much. His eyes felt so puffy it was a wonder he could see. Tirion became blurry as he fought back more tears.

"Oh, that won't happen. You could try and kill yourself again. I'll even let you borrow my skinning knife. I guarantee you won't die. I'll just have to end up healing you again. I have no choice, you see. Sometimes the Light forces our hands." The elderly ex-paladin shrugged.

Darion stared at Tirion. "Can I leave, then?"

"You're not being held here. I'll just have to follow you, though. Can't have you throwing yourself in the river the minute you're out of here." He stood up. "I'll take you to your horse, we'll go back to your father together. Unless you want to stay here."

The boy was tempted to say he'd rather stay here. Anywhere was better than home. He didn't want to have to face Renault's disappointment that he had lived. His fury would be uncontrollable. The beatings would be worse than before. Worse than beatings, would be his father's anger. He had been a bad son. He had ended up far from home, in the middle of the night, he hadn't listened to his brother. He hadn't done what his brother wanted.

"Take me back, then." His voice was barely a whisper. He was already shaking in fear. He wasn't sure what scared him more. Renault's anger or his father's disappointment. His father loved him so much, put so much faith in him, and now he was going to be such a disappointment.

Tirion was staring at him, green eyes piercing. What was the old man looking for? Tirion shook his head sadly before standing. He held out a hand to Darion. The shaking boy took Tirion's hand. To his shock, the old man's hand wasn't arthritic and wrinkled like he had expected. It was strong and warm, comforting.

"I would let you stay here until morning, but my bed is far from comfortable. Your father is the Highlord, so I'm sure you have a much softer bed awaiting you." The old man led him outside.

Iydallus and Mirador were seemingly waiting for them. Mirador almost seemed to recognize that Iydallus was his son and was nudging him playfully.

"Mirador. We've a rather long ride ahead of us. You'll be bearing Darion and I. Iydallus will follow." He turned to Darion. "Healing animals is more in the realm of shaman and druids, but I did the best I could. He is perfectly fine, but still somewhat exhausted. It would be best if you ride with me on Mirador."

Darion just nodded. He didn't care. It was all going to be the same tomorrow night. Renault's anger, his father's absence. Either that, or the damnable Ashbringer and his father's constant praise, constant  _Oh, Darion, you're just like me, you'll be the next Ashbringer. Not for a long while, but you will. You're the best son a man could ever have. I love you so, Darion, you're the very image of Elena! You're all I have left of her, Darion!_ Why would nothing change?

"Up you get, child." Tirion helped Darion mount Mirador. "I'm going to tie Iydallus' reins to Mirador's, just in case something spooks them. If they're together, I'll be able to find them due to my connection with Mirador."

This made no sense to Darion. Connection to a horse? Whatever. The boy leaned against Mirador's neck, wrapping his arms around the softness. He felt a warm weight pressed against him as Tirion mounted Mirador as well. Tirion reached around Darion to grab the reins. Darion stifled a gasp. He'd never been in anyone's arms without being either hugged or kicked.

It felt...odd...being pressed against Tirion's chest like this, his strong arms felt safe, comforting. Darion relaxed and leaned back against the old man's muscular chest.  _This feels so right. Oh, Tirion, what I wouldn't give to stay with you forever. You're a wonderful person, even if you are an exile and a traitor._ He snuggled against Tirion's chest even more. For an old man, Tirion was very well built. It was delightful and comforting. Somehow, on the ride back home, he fell asleep. Perhaps it was Tirion's warmth or the easy, steady breathing of the old man that helped.

Tirion looked down at the sleeping teenager and smiled. At least the poor, abused boy was getting some rest. Tirion hated himself for having to take him back to that home, to the evil brother, to the father who most certainly loved him, but expected too much...Tirion would have taken him in as his own son if he could have. He couldn't get Taelen back, but he should at least have been able to save this young man. Tirion stroked Darion's soft blonde hair.

_He was so battered before I healed him. I could tell that not all his injuries were from this one time. His mind is just as shattered as his body. If only I had time, I could heal that, too._ The paladin let go of Mirador's reins with one hand and hugged Darion gently, so as not to wake him. Mirador's pace was steady and easy, making sure Iydallus was able to keep up.

_Dear Light, is this the right decision?_ Tirion asked. Normally, the Light never answered with an actual voice. He'd only heard a 'voice' twice in his life. Once when he'd touched the Ashbringer orb, second when he'd tried to end his life after hearing Karandra had died. Both times, the voice was wonderous. Musical. Wind chimes, but so much more.

This time, he didn't hear a voice, just felt a tingling warmth spread throughout his body. He held out his free hand. He smiled slightly. An almost imperceptible golden sheen emanated from his body. The Light agreed with his decision to return Darion home. He didn't, but the Light knew more than he did, so he was at peace with the decision. Tirion rode on, to Brill.

Alexandros Mograine sighed as he sat down heavily on the bench in the sitting room. He leaned back against the cushions he'd added. Damn. It was nice to stop being the Ashbringer and just be himself for a short while. He missed his children, his home, when he was called upon by the Order. He didn't hear his children. Renault might have been out, but Darion was usually around. As soon as Alexandros came home, Darion usually clung to him until he left again.

His precious, precious sons. All he had left of Elena. He did love Renault, but he had always been more distant than Darion. Darion..he was clingy. Needy. Alexandros might have caused some of that. The way he pampered and fawned over Darion for the first five years or so of his life, because of the miracle of his birth. Losing Darion was unfathomable to Alexandros. He would die a thousand deaths before any harm came to  _either_ of his sons.

The Highlord was nearly asleep when a knock at his door jolted him to his senses. Who the hell could it possibly be at this hour? Unless Renault got drunk again and forgot how to unlock the door. Alexandros sighed and got up, readying a rebuke for his elder son. He undid the lock and pulled the door open.

"Renault, you really need to-" Alexandros gasped. "Tirion Fordring!? What the hell? Darion? What happened here? Where did you find him?"

Alexandros felt the world spin as he saw Tirion standing in the door holding Darion. Darion's eyes were closed and his body was limp. He stumbled, nearly falling.  _No. Darion. Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Please don't be dead._

"Alexandros. Darion is fine, just sleeping. I cast a spell to make sure he wouldn't wake up until he gets the rest he needs. However, we need to talk. Now." Tirion's green eyes were furious.

Alexandros couldn't remember ever seeing the older paladin so angry. Despite his exile status, Alexandros still trusted Tirion and believed in him, and an angry Tirion was a serious thing.

The older paladin gently eased Darion down on the cushioned bench. Tirion brushed one of the blonde locks away from his small face. Alexandros was always moved by how gentle and kind Tirion really was behind his gruff exterior. It had seemed like a vile crime when the Order stripped him of everything and he lost Taelen and Karandra. Tirion was still a paragon of honor, even after all he'd been through.

Tirion turned and walked purposefully into the adjacent room, apparently unconcerned that he was in someone else's house. Alexandros hesitated. He didn't want to leave Darion alone.

"Wait." Tirion stopped Alexandros and held up a hand, murmuring something under his breath. A gleaming shield appeared around Darion's sleeping form. Alexandros looked at Tirion questioningly. Tirion stared back. "Just to be sure." He said nothing more until Alexandros had caught up to him.

"What is going on in your house,  _Ashbringer_?" Tirion was direct and to the point. There was almost a hint a sneer, if Tirion was capable of such a thing, on the word 'Ashbringer'.

"Tirion, I don't understand. As far as I know, everything is fine. Normal. Renault is probably out with the young woman he's courting, Sally Whitemane. Darion...I thought he was in his bed! I just got home. You don't understand how bad the Scourge is getting!" Alexandros explained.

Tirion's fury didn't fade. Alexandros almost felt like he would melt if those green eyes didn't stop burning. "That is not what I mean, Highlord. Your son was almost killed. He would have died if he hadn't been near my hut. Not only that, not all of his injuries were from that one attack. Did you have  _any_ idea that your precious Darion was having the living hell beat out of him nearly every day?"

"Darion? No, that isn't possible. I would never, ever harm him, not even accidentally! Why do you think I've waited so long to teach him how to use a sword? Even now, it feels like dying each time I have to knock the wooden sword out of his hands. I couldn't harm him." Alexandros was the angry one now. How dare Tirion come into his house, uninvited, and start accusing him of hurting his precious Darion!

"Are you really that much of an idiot, Alexandros? Did you hear me accuse you even  _once?_ I never said  _you_ were the one harming him." There was something else in the old man's voice, almost as if something else was speaking with him. His green eyes had an odd golden glimmer around the edges.

With the Ashbringer, it had been a long time since Alexandros feared for his own life against an opponent. Right now, he was almost sure that, Ashbringer in hand or not, he would lose his life in a battle with Tirion. Tirion's fury was  _visible._

"Are you-you can't be saying that- _Renault?_  Renault has been hurting Darion? That's almost as bad as accusing me! You accuse my eldest son of trying to kill his own brother? Are you truly that senile?" It took a truly brave man to speak like that to Tirion, with the palpable fury radiating from him in waves.

" _Look, you fool._ " Tirion's voice, amplified by what could only be the Light. The Highlord felt Tirion's hand press against his forehead, followed by a searing pain and then visions, horrible visions. His worst nightmare, come to life. Darion's screams. Renault's jealousy and hatred. Alexandros himself making it worse, unintentionally.  _Oh, by the Light! What have I done? Have I lost my Darion forever?_

Alexandros collapsed. Tirion just waited for him to regain consciousness.

"Dad! I was out with Sally and-"

Renault had ran through the door Tirion had left open. He saw Darion lying on the bench, with the golden shield protecting him, and went so pale it was a wonder he didn't faint. He turned, looking for his father. Alexandros was on the ground in the next room. He was still breathing. Maybe it was just overwork. Maybe Darion found his way back here. He wouldn't tell on his big brother. He never did. Alexandros probably fainted from seeing Darion so hurt. Yes, that was it. Hah! Renault almost laughed.

His gaze swept the sitting room, coming to rest on the Ashbringer lying on the table in front of Darion. A hungry grin spread across his face. He glanced back to make sure his father was still out. He quickly crossed the short distance to the table.  _Mine. You are mine._ His breathing was coming in heavy gasps now. He wanted it. So much. He reached out, could almost feel it. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Do it, and I will  _kill you._ " Renault spun, and went pale again. All the lust he'd felt from seeing the lonely Ashbringer gone. He managed to sneer.

"Stupid old man. It is mine. It's always been mine. Get your hand off me, traitor. I'm the heir of Mograine." He tried to shake off the old man's grip, but realized he couldn't. "Let go of me, or I'll run you through!" Renault drew his sword, but it was knocked across the room nearly the moment it left the scabard.

Tirion himself had picked up the Ashbringer and used it to disarm Renault. Renault couldn't fight the fury he felt at seeing someone other than his father touch that sword. That stupid old man had no right to it. It should have rejected him!

Should have burned him, the way it burned Renault when he had tried to steal it before becoming a paladin. Tirion, however, did not even seem to notice that using the Ashbringer was supposed to be impossible for anyone but Alexandros. The tip of the blade pressed suddenly against the elder brother's throat.

The gleaming orb in the blade of the sword was burning so bright that Renault fought back tears of pain. A thin trail of blood appeared on his neck. "Damn...you. What do you want?"

"I would really love to see you dead, but I don't think Alexandros would be too happy with me, even if you did try to kill your brother and steal your father's sword. I think your father's disappointment in you should be punishment enough. For now. You  _ever_ touch Darion again, I won't waste time alerting your father. You'll wish you'd never been born." Tirion let the sword drop.

Renault fell to the floor, gasping. Tirion simply put the Ashbringer back on the table as if he had only been using it because it was nearby. He might have been. Maybe the sword didn't affect people who were completely stripped of their Light-given powers. Renault felt Tirion grip his cloak and haul him up. The blow from the ex-paladin was almost enough to knock Renault into unconsciousness. For an old man, Tirion packed one hell of a punch.

Renault, dizzy, felt himself being dragged into the adjacent room. He was bleeding all over his new outfit. He forced back a mad laugh. At least it was red, too. Tirion unceremoniously dropped Renault into a chair. Tirion was muttering something. Renault went rigid. Whatever spell Tirion had cast had completely immobilized the young paladin.

At least he could breathe. He didn't dare say anything, lest Tirion forget that he had decided not to kill him. He wondered why the stupid old man, who was supposedly stripped of his powers, was still able to use the Light. Renault hesitantly called upon the Light himself.

_Oh, Renault...what mess are you in now? This is beyond even my powers._ The Light was like a dark, seductive purr. It was nothing like the warmth and peace his father described. He loved it. It was almost as erotic as a night with Sally. Another sharp blow rattled his senses again.

"None of that here. I don't know what kind of demonic deals you've been making, but not. HERE!" Tirion was pissed again. "You try talking to that... _thing_ again and I won't be responsible for what I do to you."

Renault's father moaned. Tirion glared at Renault again and knelt to help Alexandros up. Renault tried praying again.  _You heard me the first time. No. I can't help you! You're in too deep this time, boy!_ The paladin felt a chill. Demonic deals, Tirion had said. No, this was the Light, not a demon. It couldn't be. His father would know, would be able to tell.

But...he thought of the Grand Crusader, who had secretly inducted him into his new order, the Scarlet Crusade. His voice was dark and seductive, just like the Light that had been answering his prayers lately. It didn't matter, really, did it? Power was power, and the Grand Crusader had power. Power he shared willingly with loyal Crusaders such as Renault.

Thankfully, Tirion was too busy helping Alexandros up to notice that he'd communicated with his patron again. He felt a small wave of heat, the power he'd been calling on for help. _Distracted...that may work for you, boy. Play the victim._  He hissed through his teeth. Yes. That was brilliant. It always worked elsewhere. His father was stupid, gullible. At least when it came to his children.

"I'm not stupid, Renault. I can hear that thing in your head. It's evil is fouling the air. I can't believe your father hasn't heard it or felt it. Or did it warn you to avoid talking to it when your father was here? I don't pretend to understand the way the mind of a demon works." Tirion was casting another spell on Alexandros, this time it looked almost like a Smite spell. It didn't surprise Renault that Tirion could use priest spells as well as paladin spells.

The jolt of the Smite seemed to be enough and Alexandros finally opened his eyes. "Tirion? What-? Oh, dear Light! Darion! He's...what you showed me..." His eyes landed on Renault. "Renault? How could you? What Tirion told me...what he showed me...I couldn't believe it. Tell me you at least feel sorry."

"What did that stupid old man show you? He's a traitor, father! Surely you don't believe him over your own son!" The Light, or whatever gave him his power, had a point. Tirion was just a traitor. Renault was a paragon of the Light!

Alexandros just glared at his son. "I trust Tirion. He saved my life many times. He helped create the Ashbringer. Traitor or not, the Light cares little for titles or accusations. I saw what the  _Light_ showed me, not what Tirion showed me. Tirion was just the conduit, boy. If you weren't my son, I would kill you fifty times over for what you did to Darion." Alexandros stood up, apparently Tirion's spells worked well.

The force behind Alexandros' blow was so much that it knocked Renault off the chair Tirion's spells had bound him to. Renault coughed blood. Between Tirion and his father, he was sure he had some internal injuries. The connection to his seductive patron was blocked now. Whether it was Tirion's doing or his father's, he didn't know.

"F-father, please! You don't understand..." He struggled to stand, spat blood. "Darion...he's...why, Father? Just...why?" Renault almost sounded lost for a moment.

"YOU ask ME why? You tried to kill your brother! You hurt the person I've always told you that you're to protect at all costs! You're my  _son!_ What made you into this sadistic person? What could Darion possibly have done to make you hate him so? He's a  _child!_ " Alexandros had hauled Renault up against the wall.

"N-no...why...do you love him more than me? Why do you hate me? What does Darion have that I don't?" If he hadn't been used to these feelings of neglect, Renault would likely be crying. His father's favoritism still stung, even if he'd managed to get his revenge on the little shit who stole both his parents.

Alexandros was stunned at the pure hatred in his son's voice. With those words, he expected regret, or sadness, anything but unadulterated hate. "Renault...I loved you! I DO love you. Darion is...he's...delicate. He needed someone to protect him, not hurt him!  _You_ were the one I entrusted that responsibility to! You let me down, boy. You let me down, badly."

Renault just glared at Alexandros. "What about  _me?_ Who was supposed to protect  _me?_ Was I so undeserving of your protection? Darion should have stayed dead. Only _monsters_ come back from the dead. Scourge. That's what I think of your precious Darion. He killed mom! If I didn't show him his place, who's to say he wouldn't have done the same to us?"

" _That's_ why you hate Darion? You think he's some type of Scourge? You think he deliberately killed your mother?" Alexandros seemed to ignore the accusations of favoritism. "It was a miracle of the Light that Darion was alive that night! Your mother's death was a horrible thing, but no one caused it! I...I tried to save her, Renault! I prayed to the Light and used the strongest healing spells given to me! The Light can only do so much."

"Your prayers were weak. I've  _seen_ Dathrohan return mortally injured knights to full health! You didn't care what happened to any of us once your oh-so-precious Darion was born! He's all you ever cared about. Why bother healing mom? Why bother wasting resources on your  _other_ son when you had so-called perfection in Darion?" Renault was shaking with rage now. He didn't care what his father did to him. He was finally saying what he'd wanted to say for so many years!

Alexandros was stunned. Did Renault really believe this? He was shaking his head.

"Alexandros? What do you intend for the boy? He's displayed ruthlessness I've never seen in a true paladin before." Tirion finally spoke up. He was leaning against the wall behind Alexandros, not even looking at Renault.

"Tirion...he's my son! I can't...I just  _can't_ turn him in...I'm not...dammit, Tirion, I'm not a strong man. I tried to be, but I'm not."

"He deserves punishment. Judgment..something the Light seems incapable of providing, with the protection Renault has managed to find." Tirion trailed off, but gave Alexandros and Renault a sharp glare. "You are not stupid, nor are you a novice paladin. Haven't you felt it? The power your son wields?"

"I can't lose Renault, Tirion. If I turn him in, they'll execute or exile him. I can't let him face that! For  _some,_ exile is a fate worse than death!" Alexandros glared at Tirion. "The Light doesn't return to all exiled paladins."

Tirion held back a laugh. "Ask yourself why, Alexandros. Only you can decide on the fate of your son. I have no voice in the Silver Hand anymore. Darion will likely be waking soon. It would be best if he didn't see either of you the minute he wakes. Excuse me." The paladin returned to the sitting room to be with Darion.

Alexandros watched Tirion for a few minutes. He was sitting next to Darion. He seemed to be saying something to him, even though Darion was still unconscious. Tirion ran a hand through Darion's hair and cast yet another healing spell. It was a soft flare instead of a brilliant shock. Alexandros felt another pang at Tirion's plight. He wished he could help the poor man. He sighed and turned back to Renault who was currently glaring at the floor.

Tirion was stroking Darion's blonde hair softly. Alexandros and Renault were arguing very loudly in the other room. Tirion attempted to drown them out for the time being. He had healed Darion's body almost completely, but his mind was still a wreck. The extra healing spells were attempts to at least soften to mental trauma.

He almost wished he had a shadow-oriented priest's ability to manipulate the mind, at least for a short while, until Darion was old enough to deal with his trauma better. Abusing a child was possibly the most horrible crime Tirion could imagine, besides raising the dead and depriving people of the peace in the afterlife.

Tirion ran a hand down the boy's soft cheek.  _Still a damned child. What type of monster is his brother? If what the Light showed me is true, this was happening before the demon started influencing Renault._ He could still feel the demon's presence. It was sickening, so dark it almost made the Lich King look like a bastion of the Light. Demons killed, destroyed, and manipulated for the sole purpose of doing so. The Lich King at least seemed to have some type of end game, not to mention certain people were immune to the plague or broke the mind control of the Lich King after death.

There was no immunity to demonic possession, and demons controlled the mind by making you think the thoughts were your own. He momentarily wondered what type of Burning Legion monster was feeding Renault it's lies.  _It doesn't matter, does it? A demon is a demon. A felhound is just as corrupt and evil as a Dreadlord, the most evil and manipulative of all demons in the Legion, besides the Eredar Lords._ Tirion shuddered. He never wanted to even  _see_ an Eredar, let alone feel the touch of one, physically or mentally. They were the most evil scum in the galaxy.

A soft moan diverted his thoughts from demons. Darion was waking up. Tirion watched the lovely sky-blue eyes flutter open, almost as though he were in pain. He wasn't. Tirion made sure of that. If any pain remained, it was mental.  _I will save this boy. I will find a way to make him see that he matters. That he is love. Even if it takes many years._ Tirion felt a searing warmth flow through him. He smiled. So the Light agreed with him, accepted his vow. He thanked the Light mentally.

Darion tried to say something. Tirion only heard a soft rasp. He lifted Darion's head up slightly, off the cushioned bench.

"You need not speak if it hurts." He brushed a lock of blonde hair away from the child's eyes.

Darion shook his head. "Doesn't...hurt. You...you're glowing...like I saw the Ashbringer crystal glow before father made it a weapon. Halo of Light..." Darion's eyes were wide open now. He was staring at Tirion in astonishment.

"I'm Tirion, remember? The old man that saved you from drowning and healed your wounds? I'm not the Light." He smiled softly. Poor boy was hallucinating.

"No..Tirion...I know who you are, but you're glowing. It's...so beautiful. You're...so beautiful." Darion reached up and ran a hand down Tirion's face, as if he had to prove to himself that his savior was real and solid.

Tirion's skin tingled at Darion's touch.  _Who is this child, to make me feel such things? I wish nothing more than to take him in my arms and take him back to my cabin. I must protect him. If I leave him, will we ever meet again?_ The thought of never seeing Darion again hurt. He was just a child, but Tirion couldn't shake the feeling that he was so much more than that, or would be some day. Tirion couldn't help it and pulled the young teenager into a gentle hug.

"Darion...I tried to heal the wounds your brother inflicted. I tried everything. The Light implied that it couldn't do it. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't around. I would never have let any of this happen to you. I would have been your protector." Tirion had Darion in such a tight hug he almost wondered if the boy was hurting, but Darion was gripping Tirion as tight as he could for a young boy.

"You are my protector. I don't want you to leave. I want you to take me away. I want to live with you. You're so beautiful, Tirion, my protector. I...I think I love you." His voice trembled. He was so scared that Tirion was going to leave. "If you leave, I'm afraid you won't come. Afraid I'll never see you. That I'll never feel your strong arms around me ever again. Don't go, Tirion. Please."

Darion was crying into Tirion's makeshift leather shirt and nuzzling his chest. His nails were digging into Tirion's back so hard that he could feel it beneath the leather.  _Oh, Darion. What is to become of you? I swear, if anyone kills you, may the Light have mercy on their souls._ He leaned his head on the child's shoulder. Darion apparently appreciated the gesture and moved so that he was sitting on Tirion's lap. The poor child was clinging to Tirion in every way possible.  _What a miserable life, to so desperately cling to the exiled traitor as if he were a great protector of the innocent!_

"Tirion? Can I ask you something? You...you don't have to answer, but I have to try." The boy's voice was barely above a whisper, muffled further because his face was still nuzzled against Tirion's chest.

Tirion stroked the boy's soft hair. "You may ask me anything, and I will answer, have no fear." He felt the boy pull back a bit. He glanced down. Darion was staring at him with those gorgeous blue eyes, with such  _longing_ that Tirion felt so bad that he couldn't stay with Darion and truly be his protector.

Darion's hands were shaking. Tirion felt the small trembles from the boy's hands, as Darion was now gripping his bare arms rather than his back.

"Tirion...I...will you help me, if...if I come see you in the future and I ask for it? Do...do you...care about me? At all? Or am I just someone you saved because it would have been wrong not to?" Tears were flowing down Darion's face. His eyes were puffy and red. He almost looked frightened.

Tirion almost felt his heart breaking for this boy. Darion. The lovely teenager so desperately in need of love and protection. "Darion. Have no fear. Should you ever come to me for help, I will do everything in my power to aid you. I promise. And why wouldn't I care about you? You're kind, gentle, and the Light seems fond of you. What is not to love? Who could spend five minutes in your presence without caring for you?" He did love Darion, almost as much as he loved Taelen, his own son. It was the truth.

Darion threw himself into Tirion arms wholeheartedly now. He was no longer sobbing and Tirion thought he may have seen a true smile on the boy's face. It made those lovely blue orbs light up. It made Darion's face even more lovely than it already was.  _Oh, Darion. I would do anything to make you smile. To see your face light up like that._

"Thank you, Lord Tirion. I love you too. My lord. My love." Darion's breathing was steadier now, as if he were so happy he'd finally found someone who was not his father who loved him back, truly loved him.

"I'm no lord, Darion. You are more a lord than I. I am nothing more than a traitor and an exile. A person the Alliance cast out. I am a nobody. I am nothing. I live in a shack near the river. I can barely get fresh food for myself and Mirador." Tirion smiled at the boy and his naivete.

"No. You're more a lord than my brother and my father. I've seen my father call upon the Light. It isn't like when you do it. The Light is in you. The Light aids my father, but it doesn't speak to him, flow through him, outside him, touch everything he touches, the way it does for you. I...that is...making you an exile was the stupidest thing the Alliance could have done. I don't care if saying that makes me as much a traitor as you. Maybe they'll kick me out too, and I can live with you." Darion sounded so very earnest. He truly believed every word he spoke.

"Do not wish for that, child. There were times when I thought being exiled, forced to watch the people I love live there lives without me, was a fate worse than death. I long for nothing more than to hold my son in my arms again...to tell my wife how very sorry I am...and yet, I wouldn't change things, no matter what." Tirion sighed.

"Why were you exiled, Tirion? What could someone like you have possibly done that was so bad the Alliance tried to strip you of the Light and send you to certain death in the Plaguelands?" Darion was looking at Tirion with true curiosity now.

"I do not wish to speak of it just now. It still hurts...but someday, when you are older, should you happen to visit my shack, I will tell you the full story. I hurt no one. I killed no one. Trust me on this, little one." Tirion ruffled Darion's hair and smiled.

"I...but...I want to...no, it's okay. You said you would tell me later. I can wait. When I'm an adult, maybe I'll be able to leave here for good. I don't want to hurt father, but I can't stand the high expectations he has of me. I...I even still love Renault, for all his faults. If I ran away, Renault would be neglected by father. Father would put all his effort in to finding me. I wish father would have treated us both the same." Darion's voice was thick. It was clear that he was near tears again.

"I'm glad you're thinking of your future. It is much better than thinking of killing yourself. If you kill yourself, Darion, I'm not sure I could live with myself. It would be my fault for not trying hard enough to protect you, save you. Do not cry. Your father is a good man, he just doesn't know how to be a father to two wonderful boys. Yes, Renault was a good boy, before his jealousy took hold."

Tirion's arms were wrapped around the boy. He was warm, soft. It almost felt like holding Taelen again. Darion was older, more developed, than Taelen had been when Tirion was exiled. It still felt nice. Part of him thought it was almost like being in Karandra's embrace...love, longing, protection...all the things he hadn't given Karandra, he could give to this boy. His hand went to his neck. He felt the medallion he'd cherished for years. Karandra's medallion, given to him when Taelen was born as a thank you for being her husband and allowing her to experience the miracle of motherhood.

Tirion used his free hand to unclasp the necklace. The other was still gripping Darion, who had looked like he was going to cry when Tirion let go of him with even one hand. The medallion slid a little down the front of his shirt. Tirion reached into the leather and pulled out the silver chain. The pendant was an onyx circle engraved with a golden sunburst, a thin layer of silver surrounding it.  _It looks like something someone might wear on a tabard or use as a banner,_  he thought.

His hand convulsed tightly on the sunburst medallion.  _I'm sorry, Karandra, but this boy needs it more than I do. It is a symbol of love and happiness. If anyone needs it, it is this poor child._

"Darion?" Tirion pushed him back a little bit so that the boy wasn't pressed against his chest. "I want you to have this. It...it was a gift from my wife. The symbol means love, protection, happiness. You need it more than I. Take it."

Tirion held out Darion's hand, smoothed his palm, and placed the medallion in it. He folded Darion's palm over the sunburst chain. Darion was staring at him, open-mouthed.

"I can't take this, my lord. It isn't right. It was for you." He held his hand out to Tirion.

The old man opened Darion's palm and removed the necklace. He brushed back some of Darion's lovely golden hair. He leaned over the child and slipped the necklace around his small neck. Tirion clasped it, so it was tight enough that Darion wouldn't lose it, even if he were fighting in the future.

"It belongs to you, Darion Mograine. I have everything I need. Almost." Tirion smiled softly at Darion. "Someday, maybe I'll get it back. Until that day comes, however, you need it, and I will not take it back. If you try again, I'll be very offended." He pulled Darion into a tight hug. It felt so  _right_ with Darion in his arms. The boy's soft heartbeat could be felt even under Tirion's thin leather shirt, his soft, sweet breath was like music to the old man's ears. There had been a moment when Tirion thought he would never breathe again. Tirion hesitated and kissed Darion softly on the cheek.

Darion gasped, but did not pull away. Darion wrapped his arms around Tirion's neck and kissed him softly on the lips. Tirion blinked in a bit of shock. What did Darion think he was doing? Was the teenager attracted to Tirion? That was...odd, to say the least. Darion was far too young for Tirion. Tirion himself had always thought both men and women were attractive, but his wife had been the only person he'd ever loved passionately enough to love, to kiss, to give himself completely.

He was certainly not attracted to children, no matter their gender. Darion was indeed a very lovely boy, but Tirion would never act on anything. He was decades older than Darion. Darion deserved someone his own age, at least. He reluctantly pushed Darion back a bit, the boy's delicate lips leaving his. Tirion's lips tingled at the touch of Darion's. His breath hitched slightly in his throat. He  _was_ attracted to Darion, despite his young age. Tirion would never act upon such a thing, as doing such things to children was as much an abomination to the Light as abusing a child.

The Light, however, seemed to have no opinion on Tirion's damnable attraction to a young teen. The heat and strength stemming from the Light never wavered, not even when Tirion had enjoyed the young one's kiss.  _Dear Light, what am I to do? How do I tell this child that I must leave? That I cannot stay with him, love him, until he is much older?_ The Light did not answer, but the warmth had increased.

Tirion was nearly sweating. If the heat came from anything other than the Light, he would have melted, or so he felt.  _But is it just the Light's heat? Or is it the heat I feel with Darion?_  He shook away that thought. No. If Darion still wanted him in ten years, it would be different, but not now. He wondered how handsome Darion would be as a man. Alexandros was not an ugly man, but Darion had inherited his looks from his mother.

She had been blonde, blue-eyed, and a delicate beauty. If Darion looked like her when he became an adult, he wouldn't have to worry that Tirion would not be attracted to him. Darion would, without a doubt, be the most lovely human on Azeroth. As it was right now, Tirion thought that not even high elves could compete with Darion. They were a beautiful, majestic race, but Darion was so much more. He was human without doubt and his beauty was human, not the unearthly attractiveness of the elves. Not even Prince Kael'thas could compare. Kael was blonde and blue-eyed as well, but it was unearthly and eerie.

"T-Tirion? I'm...I'm so sorry. I just...I wanted to. You're such a nice person. I really do love you, Tirion. I know you had a wife and you're not...not interested...but I just wanted to feel what it was like. I never told Renault or father that I like boys. Renault would kill me and father would be so disappointed. But I know you'll never tell...even if the Light thinks such a thing is wrong." Darion's lips were trembling and his eyes were wet.

"There is nothing at all to worry about, Darion. I liked it too, but you are far too young for an old man like me. The Light, by the way, does not care whether you love a boy or a girl. All the Light cares about is love itself. If you are capable of love, the Light will never abandon you." Tirion, against his better judgment, kissed Darion again. The thirteen year old leaned in to Tirion's kiss this time, before pulling away after several moments.

"T-thank you, Lord Tirion. I...if I find you when I'm old enough, could you ever...love me? As more than a child? I want to kiss you more, I want to hug you, feel your Light-blessed touch." Darion was outright admitting that he was in love with Tirion and wanted to be with him.

Tirion smiled, holding back a laugh. "I do love you. There is no need to ask if I could. No matter the situation, when you are old enough, if you come to me, I will never forget you or your love. Never, Darion Mograine. I will always provide help, and more, if you ask it. I will be your protector, Darion Mograine."

Darion's face lit up. Tirion's heart ached. That beautiful smile was amazing. Darion looked as if he had been told all his dreams had come true. He lunged and hugged Tirion once more.

"Thank you, Tirion. I...if you ever need it, I'll protect you too. We can be each other's protector, right?" Darion nuzzled against Tirion's chest again.

Tirion ran his hand down the boy's back, stroking him. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, Darion. I'm your protector, not the other way around. If there is ever a situation I am in that I need someone else to save me, I don't want you to risk your life trying. I'm an old man. My life is nearly over as it is, unless the Light has unforeseen plans for me. I've lost everything. You have everything to live for, and I want you to live, little lord Mograine. For me, please live. If you ever kill yourself, I'll find a way to kill you for it." Tirion laughed.

There was a cough from behind Tirion. Darion jerked.

"Dad! I'm sorry, dad, I just...Tirion was only comforting me, listening to me. I...how long have you been standing there, dad?" Darion sounded utterly terrified.

Tirion himself felt a bit nervous. Would Alexandros think he had been trying to take advantage of his favorite son?

Alexandros, however, surprised both of them by smiling. "I've been here since I saw you kiss Tirion the first time. I heard what you said. About me. About your...preferences. Why do you think I would hate you for such a thing? You're my precious Darion! I could never hate you. I can't even bring myself to hate Renault, and he did something far worse than kiss a man." Alexandros gave a small, quick laugh.

"And you, Tirion. Thank you for loving my son, for offering to protect him, and love him, when he is older. You don't know how much it means to me, knowing someone as powerful and Light-blessed as you are is protecting my son. If I were attracted to men, I think I could love you, Lord Fordring." Alexandros seemed to mean every word of what he said.

Tirion stood, and bowed to Alexandros. "My Lord, please, do not grace an exile with the title of lord. I am nothing, and no one. I do not deserve such praise. I am surprised that you did not strike me down when you saw me kissing your son. It was wrong, and I'm so very sorry, but I wouldn't take it back. I do love Darion, and nothing can change that." Tirion held the bow, waiting for Alexandros to be angry.

"Dad! Don't hurt Tirion. I wanted him to kiss me. I kissed him first. You saw!" Darion was nearly hysterical.

"Oh, my precious, precious boy. My dear son. Darion...I would never harm you OR Tirion. I trust Tirion completely. I trust him with my life, and of course, with yours. I know he did not try to take advantage of you. You love him, and he loves you. Nothing else matters."Alexandros crossed the room and pulled Darion into a tight hug, lifting him off the ground.

Alexandros turned to Tirion. "Thank you again for loving my son. I know your ethics prevent you from giving him the love he wants now, but...when he is grown, I hope you will still love him."

"Always, Lord Mograine. It has been a very long time since I've loved anyone. After Karandra abandoned me, I thought I would never love again. I love Taelen dearly, my own precious son, but it isn't the same love I felt with Karandra. If Darion still loves me when he grown, my love will not have faded." Tirion bowed to Alexandros and Darion both. "Alexandros...what became of Renault? Where is he?"

Alexandros' smile faded. "We argued, more than we have ever argued before. He told me how badly he hated me. I told him I loved him, even if he had hurt Darion. He screamed and cried and claimed I had never loved him, only Darion. He ran, Tirion. I do not know where. I only hope he comes back, and comes back a better man." Alexandros left out a pained sigh.

"Darion, Renault will never touch you again, my son. I promise you that. I can't bear to see you live in fear, so please believe me when I say it will never happen again. I will never leave you two alone, even if Renault says he is sorry and has changed when he returns. If I must go out to fight Scourge, I will take you away, someplace that Renault won't think to look." Alexandros still had Darion in his fierce hug.

"Dad...I'm not scared. I can't explain it, but I'm not scared anymore. Renault was just a bad person, but I still love him, he's still my brother, and I'm not scared. I have a protector now. Always. Tirion won't let Renault or anyone else hurt me." Darion sounded so very convinced.

Alexandros smiled at Tirion again. "Thank you, Tirion, for helping me son so much."

"I will always protect Darion, Alexandros. I promise."

***  _ **Thirteen years later**_  ***

Twenty-six year old Death Knight Darion Mograine jolted awake, sweat pouring down his back. It had been a very long time since he'd had that dream. About his father and brother. About his lover. It was somewhere in between being a good dream and being a nightmare. He'd long ago got over what his brother did, and he had come to terms with his father's death. And Tirion...well...Darion glanced at his beloved Highlord Tirion, sleeping peacefully next to him. As always, Tirion's skin seemed to emanate a gold and silver sheen, like the Ashbringer itself.

He reached out and ran a hand down Tirion's lined face. He looked so much younger and almost truly at peace when he slept. He had so much going on when he was awake. Training new Crusaders, giving speeches at Light's Hope about the Light, trying to keep Sylvanas from becoming the Lich Queen...poor man couldn't catch a break. Oddly, Tirion didn't seem to mind. The only time he ever voiced a complaint was when he said that he wished he could have more time with Darion.

Darion lay back down on the pillow. He and Tirion had a soft bed now, unlike the ones they had used in Darion's dream. Tirion had slept on logs and rocks for years, and Darion had slept in the stables with the shit and the hay. At least he'd had Iydallus to keep him company. Then and now. His crimson Deathcharger was stabled with Tirion's Mirador, which Tirion had dubbed an Argent Charger.

_Ah, I do so love you, Tirion._ Tirion had not been lying. When Darion had come to him seeking aid about his father's soul in the Ashbringer, Tirion had told him. And shown him. It was his first time making love with anyone. Darion had loved it, and fell even more deeply in love with the paladin. That was, of course, what lead to Tirion realizing that only love could free the soul of Alexandros. It had worked. Darion had killed himself to free his father's soul.

When next they met, Tirion had been so angry at him, at all the Knights of the Ebon Blade, really, that Darion was afraid Tirion would make good on his promise to kill him if he ever killed himself. When he and Tirion had managed to get some time alone, Tirion had simply embraced Darion and kissed him with such passion that feelings he'd not had since his death had awakened. Tirion was not mad or angry that Darion had become a Death Knight. Simply angry that Darion had forgotten everything about his human life. Forgot his father. Forgot his beloved Tirion. Darion had been a monster when he worked for Arthas.

Killing innocents, torturing people...he had been worse than Renault had ever been. And worse, he'd  _enjoyed_ it. Inflicting pain was part of a Death Knight. If they did not regularly inflict pain, they themselves would be writhing in pain within a few days. To Darion's dismay, Tirion did not allow him to go out and torture criminals and other horrible people. Tirion insisted on being Darion's punching bag himself. He could heal himself, he said, and it was less painful to him than watching others get hurt, and he couldn't bear to see Darion suffer from the Death Knights' curse.

Darion sparred with Tirion every few days. Tirion let him win so his desire to inflict pain would be fulfilled. Darion knew he caused Tirion great pain, even though Tirion did not express pain at all, because his curse was sated. If he had only been hitting Tirion without the intent to cause pain, it wouldn't have worked. He had tried that the first time Tirion insisted on it.

Tirion was angry with him again, that time. He had said that no matter what Darion was, or what he'd done as a Death Knight of Arthas, he didn't deserve the suffering of the Death Knights' curse. Tirion had threatened to leave him if he refused to comply. Darion had panicked and complied with Tirion's wishes, even though it caused Darion agonizing mental pain to hurt the one he loved.

Darion sighed softly. He rolled over and wrapped an arm around Tirion's chest, pressing his cold lips against the warm, living paladin's lips. Tirion mumbled something, but did not awaken. Darion rested his head on Tirion's shoulder.

_I love you, Tirion Fordring, Highlord of the Argent Crusade, Defeater of the Lich King...my love. My Tirion._

The Death Knight fell into sleep again, Tirion's warm, well-muscled chest and soft, steady breathing lulling him back into dreams. Dreams of being in Tirion's arms, of feeling those strong hands against his body, touching him, loving him, showing him the true meaning of love and Light, erasing the taint of the Lich King from his undead body.  _Tirion. My protector._

**R/R would be appreciated. I know my grammar isn't perfect. I write fanfiction, not novels.**


End file.
